


Después de la tormenta, viene la calma

by FriiartyW



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Ragnarok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: Minutps después de que se acabara el pelear contra Hela y que terminara el Ragnarok, Loki fue a felicitar a Thor a su dormitorio en la Nave.





	Después de la tormenta, viene la calma

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Si les gusta mi trabajo, no olviden dejar un comentario :) Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Siganme en FB :) 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Friiartyw/

—Si estuvieras aquí, tal vez te abrazaría hermano. —Tomó una concha arrojándolo a lo que creía era una ilusión de su hermano. Si es que había escapado de esa gran explosión, seguramente ni siquiera estaría en la misma nave, con él.

—Estoy aquí. —Atrapó aquel pequeño objeto con su refinada mano, mirándolo fijamente. No es que no había pensando en irse lo mas lejos posible de Thor, pero bien lo había dicho ya. Su padre los había unido e irónicamente, también separado.

Era el momento que Loki esperaba. Sin Asgard, no tenia siquiera un motivo para competir con el dios del trueno. Claro, seguía siendo el dios de las mentiras, pero es como si quisieran arrebatar los truenos de Thor. Eso estaba en su naturaleza.

Lo qué pasó a continuación, fue algo que ambos habían buscado, sin siquiera pedirlo. Thor se acercó a el pelinegro con paso firme y mirada decidida. Por un segundo el ojiverde temió que el rubio le golpeara o lo arrojara fuera de la nave, sin embargo el más alto le tomó por detrás de la nuca, enredando un poco sus dedos en las hebras negras como la noche y le miró fijamente.

—Prométeme… que no te vas a ir, hermano.

—No puedo prometerte algo que no sé si voy a cumplir, sin embargo, puedo jurar que esta noche, no me iré de tu lado.

Sin pensarlo y por el arrebato del momento, Thor se acercó a los pequeños labios de su hermanastro. Jamás había probado unos labios así. Eran venenosos y al mismo tiempo, le llenaban del elixir de la vida. Ni siquiera con Jane Foster había sentido esa ola de pasión como la que en estos momentos sentía.

Como un trueno recorriendo el cuerpo de Loki, la electricidad de Thor lo invadió hasta lo mas profundo de sus entrañas, aferrándose a los grandes músculos que el otro dios poseía le demandó más con una mordida a su labio inferior.

Un gemido soltó el rubio cuando le tomó con fuerza por la cintura para llevarlo a la cama y comenzar a despojar su ropa. La piel nívea del mas bajo fue lo que hizo a Thor estremecer. No había tocado a su hermano de esa forma antes, pero siempre lo había deseado. Era como si una fuerza extrema siempre los atrajera como dos imanes.

Recorrió su abdomen y sus rozados, deteniéndose en sus pezones cuando ya se habían puesto duros. Recorrió con besos su piel mientras el otro se quejaba por que la barba rozaba y cosquilleaba su piel. Bajó su pantalón como el contrario para que ambos estuviesen en la misma posición, pero el dios de la mentira no quería quedarse atrás, y como una fiera con su presa, despojó la camisa y armadura de Thor, siempre deleitándose con la buena figura del otro. No obstante el dios del trueno lo hizo retroceder, volviéndolo a recostar boca arriba para colocarse entre sus piernas y tocar esa zona sensible y erecta en el contrario.

—Eres.. tan desesperado… —Con dificultad y deseó, Loki soltó esas palabras. —Me vas a lastimar, si lo haces sin siquiera prepararme.

—Es que acaso alguien mas ha estado en ti?

—No seas estúpido. Yo he estado dentro de muchos y se que no es placentero cuando lo hago sin prepararlos.

—Entonces, esta noche. Te preparare lo suficiente para que pueda ser el primero y el ultimo.

—Cállate ya, Thor. —Se mordió el labio inferior. Era ridículo como podría ser a veces de cursi el rubio, aun así, era una parte que le parecía sensual.

Comenzó así el dios del trueno a masturbarle despacio, mientras con la otra mano, lo hacia consigo mismo

—Maldita sea, Thor. —Gimió varias veces, removiéndose en su gran mano. Sentía su sexo vibrar entre los dedos del mayor. Empujaba la cadera para sentir más y la punta del miembro contrario rozaba un poco con su entrada. Ambos llegaron al clímax sin previo aviso, fue como cundo una gran tormenta se avecina, llegando fuerte y sin mesura. La semilla de Thor humedeció la entrada del menor, sabiendo que con eso y un poco de lo que te tenia entre los dedos del contrario le servirías para poder prepararlo, llevo su dedo medio a la entrada de su amante, comenzando a humedecerlo y adentrarse poco a poco.

—Duele… —Susurró Loki entre jadeos, llevando ambos brazos para cubrir su rostro.

—Lo se.. solo relájate.. —Se acercó con su varonil voz y sus fervientes labios hasta el cuello del pelinegro para besarlo despacio y con ternura.

Bastaron unos minutos para que el Dios de las travesuras comenzara a pedir mas, cada vez. Dos dedos, tres dedos ya no fueron suficientes para saciar el deseo de Loki. Se lo pidió casi a gritos, y Thor lo cumplió. Húmedo y palpitante entro poco a poco en el. Tres dedos no comparaban la magnitud del gran sexo que entraba en él. Dolía y se estaba arrepintiendo en ese momento, pero justo cuando el dios del trueno entró completamente, dio en un lugar tan placentero que Loki se aferró a su espalda con las uñas. Pidió que se moviera, que diera nuevamente allí.

Maldiciones, gemidos y excitación inundaba la habitación, el pelinegro se aferraba más al rubio, exigiendo mucho mas. Mas rápido, mas duro. Sin poder aguantarse mas, Thor lo levantó un poco para serle más sencillo cumplir sus caprichos y saciarse de paso también. Le tomó por su intimidad para masturbarle de forma rápida y salvaje. Ambos explotaron en un orgasmo que cegó sus sentidos. El nuevo rey de Asgard dentro de su hermano adoptivo, y el último en la mano del rey.

* * *

 

Esa fue una noche que ambos recordarían, después de ello y algunas promesas que quizá o quizá no se cumplirían, se vistieron y se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron.

No estarían solos en esa nave, y Thor tenia que dar la cara con los Asgardianos sentándose n lo que seria un Trono improvisado con sus amigos al lado.

Loki se unió unos minutos después, necesitaba recuperarse un poco o sus piernas flaquearían. Y así fue que el nuevo dios de Asgard, decidiría llevarlos a Midgard a reconstruir sus esperanzas, y de paso, la suya de poder estar y creer en su hermanastro.


End file.
